fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Amelia
Amelia, an orphan from a small Grado village named Silva, is a young girl inexperienced in combat. History Amelia's motivation to join the Grado army stems from her broken childhood; wherein her village Silva was attacked by bandits. Her father was killed in the raid and her mother kidnapped, presumed dead by Amelia. After this event, Amelia vowed to be the greatest soldier Grado will ever behold in order to protect her loved ones. She first appears in her new residence, Serafew, where one of Eirika's companions or Eirika herself visits her house just as she leaves, finding a Torch that she had dropped in her rush to join the army. She is later seen in Carcino, where she joins a Grado military force assigned to capture Eirika, Hamill Canyon, where she appears as part of Grado's forces serving Aias, or in Fort Rigwald, where she defends Duessel from Gheb's ranting and is sent to the front lines to die as punishment. At first, she is merely one of Grado's forces fooled by the propaganda declaring the siblings Eirika and Ephraim evil nobles of Renais, but when encountering them or the cavalier Franz, her opinion quickly changes and she defects to their side. She then aids Eirika and Ephraim in their journey; afterward, she settles down in either Grado or Renais. It is also possible that she tries traveling Magvel with Duessel or Ewan. Personality Amelia is seen as a kind-hearted girl with a strong desire to defend those she cares for since the incident in Silva. She's also stubborn and quite hesitant to speak about her past, but confesses it to people she feels close to, like Franz. It's also hinted that she has a crush on Franz in her supports with Neimi. Also in her support with Neimi it is revealed that she likes to cook. In-Game Amelia, like her trainee counterparts Ross and Ewan, turns out to be one of the best units in the game as well as having one of the greatest range of classes available to her; listed as follows: Paladin, Great Knight, General, or Super Trainee. With 50 level ups available to her, she turns out to be one of the best units available to the player despite her frail build when encountered in the game. She also comes with a Speedwings. However, she may not need the Speedwings since her speed growths is relatively good and might max speed. Base Stats *'Name': Amelia *'Level': 1 *'Class': Recruit *'HP': 16 *'Strength': 4 *'Skill': 3 *'Speed': 4 *'Luck': 6 *'Defense': 2 *'Resistance': 3 *'Move': 4 *'Constitution': 6 *'Weapon Rank': Lance: E *'Affinity': Thunder Growth Rates *HP: 60% *Strength: 35% *Skill: 40% *Speed: 40% *Luck: 50% *Defense: 30% *Resistance: 15% Battle Quotes Gheb -Gheb: "Y-you wench... You're that recruit, aren't you? Do you think you can betray me and get away with it?" -Amelia: "Your threats no longer hold any power over me. I-I am not your pawn!" Possible Endings Amelia, Rose of the War Following the war, she returned to Grado to assist in her country's reconstruction. She surrounded herself with new friends and used the strength she found on the battlefield to live her life in happiness. Ewan/Amelia ending After the war, Ewan and Amelia set out, as promised, on a trip around the world. Their deeds along the way made small legends in the regions they visited. In time, Amelia gave birth to a daughter, and they settled down. Duessel/Amelia ending Upon their return to Grado, Duessel reunited Amelia with her mother. The two wept with joy, giving thanks to Duessel. Afterward, Amelia became the most trusted companion of the man once known as Obsidian. Franz/Amelia ending Franz brought Amelia home with him in Renais. Amelia spent a short time with him in Renais's army, but once she and Franz were married, she retired her commission. The two had a daughter who grew to be a great knight herself. Ross/Amelia ending Amelia traveled to Ross's hometown, where she decided to remain. Over time, the two fell in love and were wed. Years later they had a son who grew into a warrior. As he grew in skill and strength, he surpassed even his father. Etymology The name comes from either of two names: Amalia, a germanic name derived from the word 'amal' (work) or Emilia, which derives from the Roman family name Aemilius, which comes from the word 'aemulus' (rival). The birth defect 'amelia' refers to an absence of a limb, from the Greek 'a' (none) and the word for 'limb' Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters